


an in depth (haha) analysis of ian/mickey smut

by peeves



Series: drunk smut [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeves/pseuds/peeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i got drunk and asked for prompts and lily (romeanoff.tumblr.com) said smut and kelly (noelthirst.tumblr.com) said post it on ao3 so here it is im so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	an in depth (haha) analysis of ian/mickey smut

This is just smut bc lily wanted smut……………  
Idk iv never done this before I don’ t hink ic an do it but ill try 

Ok…………………………I’m not evne gonn atry to make this that coherent bc I drank a whole bottle an di’m so apy rn but 

So…………. 

Mickey and ian are in bed bc it’s morning smut LOOOL uhh someone feels the other person’s boner which makes them grow increasingly aware of their own boner….more clichés………..someone complains about the omrining breath and the other person’s like ‘ud on’t even care’ and they’re like eyah bc they don’t really care and then they ake out and then the sex begins!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ok so Kelly said I twas amzing and I believ her bc she orderd a pizza 

Ummmmmmmmm let’s see k so im laughing reall y ahrd but nosdflskj ok so micky haha I spelled his name rwong dman bless word’s sell check u workin hard buddy im sorry 

Ummmm ok so they’re just making out w their boners touching aech other I guess nad like fan fic writers laways do the whole omg cocks rubbin against each other and they moanin in each others mouth which is p hot I guess 

And then uhhh there’s always ian’s travelin hand down to mickey’s butthole and mickey’s always impatient like calm the fuck down buddy you’ll get it alright just just calm dow n ok wow this is turning into a smu t cliché post which pro b better bc I can’t rwti esmut I can arely write fic 

So either ian //prepares// mickey or mickey /prepaers// hisemfl and if mickey does it he does it a whole lot quicker but who cares if ur reading this fic u got nothing but time 

Ummm then there’s the whole //ian lines himself up/ after like casual cute banter where mickey’s like hurry the fuck up and ian’s like hahahahahaha u just can’t wIAT FOR MY 9 INCH DICK and mickey’s like yeah ok tough guy and then one of them does the eyebrow thing either way they’re smug as hell bc they both know they love each other so much adinf dnlskjf and find each other really physically sexually attractive bc why the hel not right 

Then ian goes in like a lil bit and mickey’s like oh god and ian’s like damn right but really eh’s kinda losin it too bc he loves mickey’s magic asshole that made him dump kash in the trash hahahhahhhhh and then sometimes he’ll be like //ru ok// and mickey will be like //oh hell eyah I’ m ok/ and hten ian will thrust in rly hard bc that’s how mickey likes it apparently/????? Idk I ain’t mickey 

Then ian goes all the way in and yeah so they start fucking rly hard and mickey will arch his back and shit and do something with the surface they’re on so that he also has //leverage// to thrust back (obviously I’ve rea wayyyyyyy too mcuhs mtut0 ) and it’s like a whole thing like sometimes ian will be a lil weaker and sometimes mickey will be a lil weaker but people always write it as mickey coming first ok im not there yet hold on hold ur fuckin hourses 

Wwod did I just spell hosers right/ w*wrong? Im so sorry ok we’re not there yet ummmm so ian’s just doin his thing and then there’s dirty talk occasionally??? Which if done well is really fucking hot but I’m not even gonna TR y jesus Christ um and then at some point in the banter it becomes logical for mickey to end up on top and then sometimes it’s //new// sometimes it’s his //fav position// either way he’s drunk on power and it’s hilarious and hot and ian’s some kind fo mess underneath him writhing or sth oh no the word they use is a wrek ian’s a wreck and his face is red but he’s also bootiful idk they always say he’s beautiful I dthink mickey’s beautiful too why don’t’ they talk about that huh anyways I shouln’t complain ic an’t write smut for my life I need to pee so ima do that first wish me fucking luk jus Christ im back and everythginw ent the way it was supposed to thank god @god thanks

Okkk umm so mickey’s doin his thing and then he leans down a bit further to ~chagne up dat angle~ and it’ seven better for the both of them?? And they can tell bc they react like really strongly like “shit, mick, holy fuck” and thenn idk at some point there’s the phrase //reckless abandon// wich is coo li guess like mick riding ian w reckless anbadnon ok cool arlight hope y’all are doin arlgiht and sometimes mickey will hold ian’s hands above his head and say sth about idk tying him down making hi m take it or something and then ian will put his feet flat or sth to give himself //levaerage//( there we are agan im telling u it’s just power and shit) and then somehow?? Some how ian is always a fucking sex god??? Always real great w his aim and hsit??? Idk try archery or soemthign idk man fucking aiming right 

And then mickey’s like oh fuck fuck ur fuckin cock man (actually this is from SHITW actually ican probably quote everything leave mea lnoe0 ) and then ian gets all cocky again idk I feel like if we rewinded ther ecould’ve been more throwin each other around and then getting truend on by it idk man violence is so scary I always say fight me but ill never fight anyobyd I can’ t even punch people im so weak ok anyways sorry that was a brief interlude this is not abut me um so at some point they kiss or something?? Anyways if mickey’s still on top he’s stil in power or sth and then he’ll say something that will make ian flip him the fuc over and pOUND idk if eel so bad for mickey sometimes but he apparently like sit/??? Power to u definitely power 2 u and then mickey will reach down to give himself a handjob then ian will knock it out of the way and one of them will growl bc what’s smut without somebody makig some animalistic noise??? Idk that’s a hrd question don’t’a sk me that umm and hten ian will do it and then mickey will come and it’ll be like fireworks and **amazing** evern though they do it all the damn time it’ll be amazing every tiem and then ian will take a bit longer I guess??? Interlock fukcin fingers with mickey fukcin milkvoich and idk poke his dumb tongue in mickey’s mouth and oh no I forgot to write this in but they all moan a lot all the time and it turns each other on bc who doesn’t love moaning??? Ian tbh at least when it’s some Asian kid that won’t shut up in 3x01 or w/e episode that was anyways he loooves mickey’s moans and there’s an excerpt about how mickey always had to keep quiet bc fuckin tERRY FUCK YOU TERRY hope u stay in prison forever love carl anyways um  
So then they talk about how like… if ian does this mickey will make this sound or vice versa they just really fuckin love sounds don’t they or some vibration from moaning ok that’s usually when it comes to dic sucking hiwh ic not includined in this im sorry there’s alrady so much goin on u fel???? 

Where were we even oh right making out and holding hands hwo fuckin GAY gay as hell tbh ok?? What next??? Did mickey even come yet not really ok so ian grabs mickey’s ass and sutuff and uhhh tongue in mouth hand on dick and shit nad mickey comes like //a volcano every time// where was that even from prob SHITW as well im sorry umm so mickey comes back arching shit makes a mess all over himself but he don’t even care ian’s still going and then his eyes are always particularly grin rgreen at this point??/ why??? Don’t fuckin ask me do I look like an expert on green eyes mine are brown as hell man ummm 

Then either ian will bury his face in mickey’s neck and sniff and shit or inhale or bite oh eyah!!!! I didn’t include that!!!! There’s uaully a lot of biting im sorry this is so hard haha but not as hard as ian!!!!!!! Hahah get it sorry that was really bad too u m so like then ummm ian keps going and mickey’s just dying bc ian’s got g r 8 fuckin aim well thank u rotc (says mickey mickey is gr8ful fo r rotc teaching ian gr8 aim idk) and then finally idk did I write that oh no I didn’t ok so sometimes ian will throw his head back and then mickey will pay attention to his neck or something like that and then finally ian will kiss mickey and they’ll do a lotta moanin 

And then uhhh they’ll collapse on top of each other and mickey’s usually not used to cuddlin but he doesn’t care bc that orgasm was soooo good and then uhh something about wet spots idk yo guy sex can be so messy and then ummm someon wwill grab a tshirt and clean the other up or something and they’ll look at each other like damn that was good like damn fucin right also u shitheads love each other shut the fuck up 

And then idk insert some plot that I can’ relal think up of im so porud of this I should publish this int h ewnespaper jUST KIDDNG Im tryna im tryna stay in school man shit pls n on eever find myb lgo

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry (peeves.tumblr.com)


End file.
